Everything Sucks
Everything Sucks is the 3rd episode of the first season in Class Clown. The episode is about Jana taking a picture of her twin brother Xuan's body and began to develop masturbation. Plot The episode starts with Jana taking a picture of her brother Xuan naked (without him knowing), only to show Lara and Valentina. Lara and Valentina are aroused, leaving Jana unimpressed until she looked closer at the picture. Jana is left frozen in awe by his nudity, and she starts excitedly screaming out his name. Horrified at what she has done, she runs out in denial about liking her brother and have never been consumed with desire for her own twin. Seeing Jana's panicked reaction, Lara promises to help and gets her to reveal her desire to punch Xuan in his "hideous, beautiful face". The next morning, Xuan is still unaware about the situation until he finds Jana emerging from the bathroom with the picture. Xuan becomes horrified and gets a cold shiver when he sees Jana rubbing her own boobs to his picture. Toward the end of the day, Xuan is dismayed to find that his girlfriend Ava Olsen is gone yet again to a trip to Michigan, so he decides to spend the evening with Jana watching their favorite movie "The Ridiculous 6". As Jana makes preparations, she begins experiencing fantasies of herself having sex with Xuan and declaring her passion for him. That evening, Jana apologizes to Xuan and states that she deleted the picture (which she did not). Jana offers Xuan a glass of snake wine, before losing her self-restraint and aggressively attempting to make a pass at Xuan, who rebuffs her advances and forces her out of his room. Regretting her actions and saddened by Xuan's rejection, Jana calls Lara to tell him what happened. After trying unsuccessfully to break off her feelings for him, Roger stabs Xuan and knocks him out but finds that doesn't end her feelings for him. That night, she puts him in body-bag and runs away to an abandoned strip club. Jana has tied Xuan up with packaging tape and is about to rape him. Xuan gets Jana to understand that his love for Ava is mutual and something he doesn't share with Jana, but Jana ultimately fulfills her desire to punch Xuan in the face. In the end, Jana secretly pulls out another picture of Xuan, slapping his face gently before going to sleep. This reveals she still holds some romance for him. Trivia * This episode received mostly negative reviews from the audience due the incest between twins and child-on-child sexual abuse.''' '''The main subject of criticism is the fact that Jana was being very sadistic and abusive to her twin brother Xuan for no apparent reason. Another criticism is that Lara implied that "Jana will develop sexual sadism disorder tonight". The critics were frustrated about this episode. * Jana reveals that she killed a Norwegian supermodel when she was 9-years-old. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes about Adolescent Sexuality Category:Episodes about puberty Category:TV-MA